


Hungry Finding

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Gen, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a journey, Rayek and Ekuar encounter a dreamberry bush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Finding

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a snippet of a scene, for I find my voices on each character lacking. Apologies for the scant fill to the prompt.

"No game, little I recognize... I must eat!"

The snarling, angry words just made the old companion elf chuckle a bit. "Maybe there will be fruit in the dark of the forest," Ekuar said as they continued along.

The quiet and calm made Rayek bite his anger back; Ekuar had suffered far more than a mere inconvenience of hunger. If he could be optimistic, then Rayek could stifle his words.

"Ever so helpful, my friend."

They moved on, until Rayek heard the buzz of late day stingers, letting them guide him to a bush with what looked to be overripe berries. Ekuar did not move to pick one, causing Rayek to look at his friend in question.

"They look... a bit dangerous, if the stingers are much to judge by?" Ekuar suggested. Indeed, the stingers were moving erratically every time they flitted near any of those berries that had already burst from ripeness.

"A few cannot hurt us," Rayek reasoned, swiping those that looked less overripe than others. Following suit, Ekuar did as well. Only, one handful led to another, and the two moons rose above the trees to find the pair still by the bush, stories spinning in vivid detail between them as the natural dreamberry wine went to their heads and enhanced the elfin magics.


End file.
